Rockin' Surprise
by calmingmelody4444
Summary: When Toph and Sokka think that no more suprises will come their way, the universe took the challenge and made one for them. Will it be good or bad?


**A/N:** Hi guys! (Commence epic wave) Here's another Tokka Fanfic for Tokka lovers. Once again it is fluffy. I hope you like it. Please leave a comment or review. Constructive criticisms are well appreciated. In this fic, Lin is Sokka and Toph's child. I don't want to ruin Linzin for anyone (I support it too), but I just like the idea of Sokka and Toph being together and having kids. So, please enjoy!

After a long, gruelling day of dealing with criminals and other delinquents, Toph Bei Fong was finally going home. A home is a dwelling place in which you and your loved ones live in. Home, something she never truly had until now.

When the Hundred Year war was over, Aang and the rest of the gaAng wanted to spread peace to the world. For a few years, they were wandering around the world to stop rebellions and spread words of hope and peace. Until, Aang and Zuko had an idea. The two decided to build a city where people from all nations can live peacefully and happily. People who are benders and non-benders alike can function together and not be afraid of either one. They called it Republic City.

Now, Zuko is still the Fire Lord. Aang is still the Avatar. Katara is now a master waterbender and a master healer. The Southern Water Tribe chose Sokka to represent them as a Councilman. Toph is now the Chief of Police in Republic City. If someone told her a few years ago that she would be a police, much less a chief, she would have laughed her butt off. This is Toph we're talking about. The "let's break some rules" kind of girl. Now, things have changed.

Toph's hand was almost on the door knob when familiar sounds greeted her; the sound of giggling and girly screams to be precise. The giggling was from her daughter, the girly screams were from…

"Hey there Chief," Sokka greeted. His hair was disheveled and eyebags were prominent on his face. Sokka obviously had a long day from work and.

"Hi Snoozles," she said in a deadpan voice. "Hi Linny!" she cooed. The two-year old gurgled and giggled some more as Toph kissed her on the cheeks and stomach.

"Hey, how come she gets a kiss?" he asked.

"You need to earn it and she did," she challenged.

"How? Using her baby charms?" he argued. "Fine, I'll do something that will blow your mind. Then, I'll deserve more than just a kiss," he said while winking.

"Whatever you say Snoozles; just make sure you don't blow up the kitchen like last time," she snickered.

Sokka dashed to the kitchen and started making his "delicious cuisine".

Meanwhile in the living room, Lin sat in her playpen that was made of earth as Toph had gone to change from her metalbending uniform clothes into her regular clothes. The little girl began to stomp and wiggle around in excitement.

"Hey Snoozles, how's Lin doing?" Toph shouted.

"Huh? Oh she's doing fine hun," he assured.

"Did you even check?" she questioned.

"Well… No, but… fine I'll go check," he grumbled. Upon reaching the playpen, he discovered that his daughter was gone. Sokka turned pale. He anxiously ran around the house to look for Lin. Under the couch? No. In the closet? No. Where could a two-year old be?

"Sokka what on earth are you doing? Your vibrations are driving me nuts. Calm down! Jeez" Toph yelled.

"Toph! I don't where Lin is!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean you don't know? She's in her playpen," she stated.

"She's not in her playpen," he stammered.

"WHAT?" Toph yelled. Immediately she stomped on the ground to detect her daughter's vibrations. "She's not inside the house".

"Maybe she's outside?" he said while running towards the garden; his wife followed suit.

"No Meathead she's in the Firenation!" she said in her sarcastic voice.

When they reached the garden, Sokka stopped in his tracks causing Toph to collide with him. The two of them ended up on the ground covered in a healthy coating of earth.

"Snoozles what was that for?" Toph grumbled.

"I think you might want to see… I mean sense for yourself," he grinned.

Hurriedly, Toph stomped on the ground once more. Not only did she "see" her daughter, she also saw her juggling four rocks that were half her size. Toph earthbended the rocks away from her daughter and gave her smaller pebbles instead. Although Toph was harsh on her students and pushed them past their limits, she wouldn't let her untrained daughter play with boulders yet.

As Lin started juggling again, Toph felt her heart fill with pride, just like the time when she gave birth to her daughter. She was as proud as a mother could get. She was speechless and was starting to tear up. It wasn't until Sokka snaked his arms around her waist that she stopped staring in an empty space.

"So, our little Linny is an earthbender huh?" he said.

"Sure is Snoozles," she smiled.

"Why are you crying? This is the happiest moment of our lives! Look at her!" he stated.

Toph punched Sokka in the arm. "I am not crying Meathead! I'm just so happy that our daughter is an earthbender, that's all," she sniffled.

"What do you know; she has your talent too. I hope she won't be as rough as you though. I haven't recovered from the beating you gave me yesterday," he said.

"Snoozles, it was just one punch. Anyway, my daughter will _not _be a lily liver for your information," she teased.

Sokka could never be happier than he is now. His family is perfect. Though, he has a hunch that he will now have two people beating him up . His suspicions were confirmed when Lin launched one of her pebbles towards Sokka, barely missing. Toph scooped up her daughter and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Then, Sokka closed the gap between them by trapping them in a bear hug. His daughter squealed and his wife gave him a peck on the lips. Life is as perfect as it can get.

**Until…**

"Snoozles, did you turn off the stove?" she asked.

"Oh Spirits! I didn't!" he gasped. With that, he dashed into the kitchen to save his cuisine.

**BOOM!**

Toph drove her palm to her forehead. Lin started to cry and wail as the sound scared her. Sokka emerged from the kitchen like a black glob monster. His clothes caught on fire and were charred and he was smoking hot…literally.

"Kitchen beats Captain Boomerang," Toph grinned.

Sokka merely shrugged and laughed. He once again hugged his wife and daughter and they ended up having black smudges too. In the end, everyone laid down on the grass and they spent their entire evening laughing and spending quality time together.


End file.
